Falling For The Wrong People
by GleekFreak
Summary: Quinn Fabray hates Sam Evans. He was bestfriends with Noah Puckerman, He too was a player, cocky, very self confident and charming. She hated him more that anyone can ever imagine... But remember, there is a thin line between love and hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling For The Wrong People**

**Quinn P.O.V**

My name's Quinn Fabray, I'm 16 years old and attend McKinley high school. I am head cheerleader and am currently dating the football Quarterback Finn Hudson. My Best friends are Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and Brittany S Pierce. Brittany's boyfriend Artie is a disabled boy. He was in an accident when he was 8 and has been in a wheelchair ever since. He's a nice boy. Then there is Santana Lopez, the Queen bitch of McKinley High. She's already caused me to lose 3 boyfriends and lets' just say me and her aren't on the best of terms. Santana is dating Noah Puckerman, McKinley's receiver on the football team and a total player. He often refers to himself as 'Puck'. Last year he got me drunk and yes we had a baby. I don't really want to get into it. Puck's best friend is Sam Evans. Sam is also on the football team and is the second Quarterback, I don't really no what that is but I think he plays when Finn can't. He is also a player, very cocky, and has the biggest mouth in the world! He is a bit of a geek also and is into all that avatar alien stuff. Personally I think he is a pathetic excuse for man. He has practically been out with every girl in this school and even tried to get with me! No way is that happening.

Everyone that I just mentioned is in Glee Club. It's the bottom of the food chain. Everyone hates it but if they would just give it a try I'm sure they'd love it. The others in the Glee that I haven't mentioned are Tina and Mike (the Asian couple) I don't really talk to them much but I know that Mike hangs around with Puck, Sam and Artie and Mercedes always says that Tina is really nice. Teacher of the Glee club is Mr. Schuester; He's really nice and good fun.

As I was lay on my bed listening to my Pixie Lott CD I looked on my ipad and signed into facebook:

**Noah Puck Puckerman **87 others are now friends with **Rachel Berry**

_**Kurt Hummel**_**: **Cedes just dropped a speck of chocolate on my new swade shoes! I think there is going to be a murder tonight!

**Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang **and 3 others like this

_**Santana Lopez**_**: **Anybody else think Sam Evan's mouth is strangely attractive?

**Mercedes Jones**: No it's just weird.

**Quinn Fabray** likes this

**Sam Evans**: I know you're all just jealous.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yeah, Jealous that we cant fit all our lunch in at once.

**Finn Hudson **likes this

**Noah Puck Puckerman**: Somebody get Hudson's name of my computer screen!

**Sam Evans, Santana Lopez** and 3 others like this.

**Quinn Fabray** has signed out

…**SQ****…**

As I woke up the next morning, slipped on my cheerio's uniform and grabbed a piece of toast before walking out the door. As always Kurt and Rachel were waiting for me. And as always Rachel was the first to speak, "Hey Quinn, how are you?" I hopped in the car and Kurt started to drive to school. "I'm good thanks Rach." As the car stopped at the red lights, another car rolled along side of us.

"Hey Queen bee, looking good today." A familiar Mohawk guy said with a grin. "Yeah, her skirt is a little higher today." His blonde companion continued. Right then Kurt spoke up, "Haven't you two got anything better to do that to constantly pester Quinn? I mean it's a little creepy." He had a point. They do seem to annoy me a lot. "She's the only girl's pants I've not gotten into that are sober." Puck said with a dirty smile. Sam just stayed quiet which was strange. Right then the lights turned green and Puck and Sam drove off.

Heading into the school I walked down the corridor with my head held high. This was the first time I was actually happy with my life. I had the greatest friends. A great boyfriend, and head cheerleader. I still wasn't on best terms with my mother but that didn't bother me.

As I approached my locker I opened the door and checked my hair in the mirror. As I looked into it I saw that Sam was stood behind me and he gave me a little wink. "What do you want?" I asked with a stern voice. He gave a little cheesy smile. Which I have to admit was pretty cute but that was the only thing cute about him. "I was just looking at you." He said a little too confident. "Well if you don't mind, I would like it if you'd stop." He raised one eyebrow, "If you would like me to stop I will.." He moved a little closer, "I will do _anything_ you like."

I could feel his warm minty breath on my face. I held my breath as I was pressed up against the lockers trying not to get dragged in by his charm when Finn walked over and shoved Sam, "What the hell man?" Sam asked a bit of anger in his voice. Finn eyes turned narrow, "Get away from her!" Sam smirked, "Oh and what is frankenteen gonna do about it?" Finn shoved him again and Sam staggered back a little. Finn was taller than Sam but Sam was no pushover. Then I saw Puck jog over. "Is this giant bothering you Sammy?" He stepped closer to Finn, "No Puck just leave it." Finn gave a small chuckle, "You always gonna get Puckerman here to fight your battles?" Sam scratched his head, looked to the sky, glanced at me for about half a second and then launched his fist at Finn's face. "Whoa!" Puck shouted amazed. Sam smiled to himself proud of himself before looking at his blood covered fist. I suddenly was interrupted in my thought when I realised Sam had just knocked out my boyfriend. I crouched down beside Finn and checked his face before turning my head in Sam's direction "You bastard!" Puck smirked at Sam, "that was a clean shot man, pretty impressive." Sam chuckled before giving me a wink and then walking away with Puck by his side leaving me in the middle of a crowded corridor and Finn knocked completely out on the floor face covered in blood.

…**SQ****…**

I wasn't in the best of moods when it was time for Glee club. Finn had been sent to the emergency room and Sam had been suspended for a week. I sat beside Rachel when I spotted Puck walk in with the zipper on his pants undone. He was quickly followed by Santana who was fixing the buttons on her shirt. _Filthy. _I don't know how they can do that in a public space. Kurt came and sat beside me and whispered in my ear, "I bet a freshman got the fright of their life walking in the restroom and seeing them two at it." I gave a small laugh. Kurt always new how to cheer me up.

Mr Schuester walked into the room and clasped his hands together, "Okay guys, its time to get ready for sectionals!" Rachel started to clap but no-one followed her. "Okay, the rules this year is that there has to be a solo performance and a duet." Everyone then burst into chatter discussing who was going to do what. "Guys be quiet! I've already decided who's doing what." Everyone groaned knowing that Finn and Rachel were going to get the two leads and that Kurt will probably get the solo. I wasn't that bothered that Rachel and Finn always sung. They did have the strongest voices and I knew that I was doing right for the team. "The solo is going to… Santana!" Everyone was shocked. No-one had ever heard Santana sing a solo before but Mr Schue just smiled at Santana's surprised expression. "And the duet will be going to Quinn…" I was shocked. He actually said my name I was going to be singing one of the leads at sectionals! I was already deciding on what make up to wear and what song to sing when Mr Schue said the one name that made my skin crawl, "And Sam!"

**Sorry it was a little short, that was my first ever Fan fiction so please review and please don't be to harsh :)xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for the such nice reveiews. I'm not very happy with Finn at the moment in the TV Series and when im not happy you can usually tell by the way i write my stories. Apologies to anyone who does like Finn but i just cant stand it. ****By the way should i keep the Sam-Puck Bromance? Write your answer in the review :)**

**Falling For The Wrong People**

Sam. Out of all people in the whole Glee club it had to be Sam. I would rather sing with Santana! I was interrupted in my thoughts by Mercedes springing out of her seat, "She cant sing with the man whore!" Mercedes exclaimed much to my approval. "Give it a rest Cedes! Its just a duet." Puckerman followed. "No one asked your opinion, your really starting to push my buttons." Mercedes quickly continued with one hand on her hip. Puck just pulled a very confused look. "It means your annoying her." Santana whispered in his ear trying to hide the embarrassment.

Mr Schuester rose from his chair "Guys just calm down. Quinn and Sam will be singing the duet no matter what anyone says or does." Right after Mr Schue made his statement Rachel shot out of her chair and pulled an intriguing look. "Mr.Schuester, let me get this straight, I'm not going to be any of the leads at sectionals? Am i not good enough?" Mr Schuester pulled a very worried face, "No of course not Rachel.. it is much the opposite, see, I'm saving you for Nationals." Anyone could tell that Mr Schue had just decided that the very second the words came out of his mouth. Everyone gave a small chuckle as when Rachel turned to sit back down he wiped his forehead in relief. I then spoke up, "Erm Sir.. i dont know whether i want to sing if it's going to be with Sam." Everyone turned around to stare at me, "What? Me and him aren't on the best of terms and i dont think our voices will connect." It was as if i light bulb appeared above Rachel's head, "I'll fill in for her." Mr Schue looked very angry by this point, "No! Quinn and Sam will be singing the duet and Santana will be singing the solo. End of convestaiton."

**...SQ...**

Once the bell rung to signal that free period was over, me Rach and Kurt headed down the corridor to the football stadium as we had gym next. Kurt was the one to break the silence, "So Quinn what are you going to do about this whole duet thing?" I thought for a moment. I really didnt know. Should i sing with him? I mean i really want to sing a duet at sectionals. All eyes on me no one else. But did i really want to have to sing it with Sam? "I don't know, i mean i really want to be one of the leads but its the whore that will be stood next to me that's the problem." I glanced at Santana who had a death stare in Rachel's direction. When i turned to Rachel i saw her looking terrified with her books held infront of her face. "Rachel what's the matter?" She just glanced at me and then at Santana and then back at me. "Santana? Santana is bothering you?" I knew this was her problem but Kurt was the one who pointed it out. I looked at Rachel, "Stay right here," Rachel just had a puzzled look on her face, "What are you going to do?" I smiled to myself, "I'm just going to politely ask her what the hell her problem is." Rachel smiled and then nodded her head.

As i strode over to Santana i saw Puck approach Kurt and Rachel and started to talk to them but i just kept me stare locked on Santana. "What the hell's your problem?" She just stood there and raised her eyebrow, "I don't know what your talking about." Out of the corner of my eye i saw Puck and Rachel laughing together and Kurt just stood behind Puck combing his Mohawk. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You were giving Rachel the exact same stare as the one you gave me just before you launched your hand at my face." She now started to shuffle on her feet and i could feel that she was going to tell me exactly what her problem was, "Manhands over there is stealing my man!" Santana sneered before pointing her finger in Puck and Rachel's direction. "What are you talking about?" I asked genuinally confused. She just pulled a face saying _isnt it obvious, _"they are totally into each other!"

My thoughts were pulled out of the whole Puck and Rachel situation when i realised that i could smell Finn's aftershave on Santana. "Is that Finn's aftershave?" Santana sort of grew worried. That's when my heart started to break, "YOU BITCH!" I launched myself at Santana and grabbed her hair and launched her into the lockers. Santana was not one to mess with though as she jumped back up and pounced on me causing me to fall to the ground. Puck finally stopped watching and enjoying the fight and split us up. "Guy's stop it!" Her face was full of venom and I'm sure mine just looked twice as bad. I just sunk to the ground in tears. Kurt hurried over and wrapped and arm around me, "Oh Q its going to be okay. Me, Puck and Rachel heard everything Santana said about Finn so Puck isn't really fond of Santana at the moment either." As the words came out of Kurt's mouth the whole hallway echoed with Puck's words towards Santana, "Its Over!".

As dinner approached i head into the canteen and saw Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany and Artie all sat on our ordinary table right infront of me. Strangely though there was another person propped on the end of the table next to Rachel. Puck. "What is he doing here?" Rachel smiled, "He is my friend and i would like it if he would sit with us." I shrugged my shoulders and sat my tray down on the table, "As long as he stays away from me that's fine." I was halfway through my dinner when my soon to be ex-boyfriend walked up to us with a smile. I was about to approach him but was beat to him by Puck's fist. Puck stood straight up and launched his fist in Finn's direction. He then stood over him and said, "That's for cheating with my ex-girlfriend." he then kicked him in the guts, "and that's for breaking Quinn's heart." He then strutted back over to us and sat back down next to Rachel. Kurt just turned and gazed at him, "I don't know why but i just got an orgasm from watching that." Puck gave small chuckle and continued to eat his dinner. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. It was then my turn. I crouched down next to Finn and whispered in his ear, "By the way if you haven't figured it out already, we're so over."

**...SQ...**

After school i ran to my room in tears. How could he do this to me? I lay down on my bed and looked to the ceiling. Should i just forgive him and get back together? Or should i just leave him to suffer and me recover from a broken heart. Should i call him? Just as my finger was hovering over the 'call' button my mother shouted from downstairs, "Quinn! You have a visitor!" That's strange. i don't normally have people come over without calling me first. Maybe it was just Rachel informing me that technically you can not break your heart or maybe its Kurt coming round double checking that my outfit for tomorrow is ironed and hung up so i don't have creases in my uniform. All these thoughts went though my mind as i made my way downstairs and found myself to be wrong. What was he doing here?

"Hey, sorry i didn't call first before coming i just needed to ask you something." I raised my eyebrow unimpressed, "So go on then ask me and then the faster you can get out of my house." He shuffled on his feet and his face went all flushed. "I just wanted to make sure that it's true that.." "That me and Finn broke up? Yes its true now just get out of my house Sam!" He smirked, "I wasnt going to ask that, I was going to ask if it's true that we're singing the duet at Sectionals. But now that you've told me that-" "Just GET OUT!" I lost my temper. I don't know why but this guy has a really big effect on me. My mood changes almost immediately when i see him and i always feel intimidated by him. My mom noticed the raising of voices and walked into the room that me and Sam were in, "Is everything okay?" Sam smiled sweetly, "Oh yes Mrs Fabray everything is fine." Judy Fabray smiled, "Oh Quinn why don't you take him up to your room and talk, I'm cooking dinner." God mom! Why do you have to be so damn awkward! "No Mom its fine Sam was just leaving." As i was saying the words i was pushing Sam out of the door. "Whats the matter with you? I only came round to talk." I crossed my arms, "Well i don't want to talk!" He grinned and moved closer, "then what do you want to do?" That's it i lost it. "For god sakes Sam just leave me alone!" He smirked and walked to his car and i mumbled under my breath, "I hate you" Surprisingly he heard it but i don't think he took it offensively and just hopped into his car and said, "Love you too"

**So guys that was Chapter two.. Please Review and answer the question at the top ^^^^^ :)xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank- you all for the nice reviews... I really enjoy reading them and would really like it if I could reach 20!**

**Falling For The Wrong People**

(The following Monday)

Quinn walked down the corridor linked with her two best friends on either arm. Kurt on her left, and Rachel on her right.

She knew Sam was due back today and that just put her in a very depressed mood. As soon as she thought about him and Puck owning the corridors again her face dropped.

Rachel however was becoming very fond of the Mohawk boy. She said she was thinking about asking him out. I told her it sounded a bit desperate (the girl asking the boy out). But since when does Rachel listen to what anyone else thinks?

As we entered the choir room it was only being occupied by the two studs.

"Hey Quinn, Happy to see me back?" Sam called with a smirk. Quinn just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh yes… She missed her eyes getting blinded whenever walking into the same room as you." Kurt said with smile. I just smiled and placed my self on the seat furthest away from the boys.

"Quinn what are you doing over there? Come and sit by me." Rachel asked. She was sat beside Puckerman. On the other side of Puck was Sam. He just sat there, a smirk beaming on his face.

I walked over and sat down. Kurt did the same but dusted his chair before taking a seat.

As everyone else started to enter no one seemed to be taking notice but as soon as Finn entered with Santana clinging onto his arm all eyes turned to me.

"Quinn... I wouldn't look up if I were you." Mercedes leaned down from the seat above and whispered into my ear. But me being me bolted my head straight up. I looked like I'd been shot when I saw the lanky boy with his tongue down Santana's throat.

The next thing that happened really shocked me. Sam stood straight up in his chair.

"How dare you do that when Quinn is sat right there!" Sam yelled anger in his voice.

Finn pulled away from the Latina girl and just looked like he'd been slapped by a wet fish, "Excuse me?"

Sam edged forward to Finn, "How dare you give us a make out show with Quinn sitting right there!"

"Does it have anything to do with you? No. Didn't think so.." Finn declared going back to his unfinished business with Santana.

Sam was about to launch his fist at Finn when Puck spoke up, "Dude Don't hit him!"

Sam stopped in his tracks and turned to Puck, "Why shouldn't I?"

"You don't want to get yourself suspended again do you? We need you for sectionals." Artie said.

"Yea Sam.. Thanks for sticking up for me but I couldn't care less about Finn." I said with a proud smile. I then saw Rachel interlock her fingers with Puck's.

"Wait a minute… When did dwarf get her hands on Puckerman?" Santana asked with a very confused look on her face.

"Since last night." Puck Returned with a hint of pride in his voice.

…..

When Glee was finished and Rachel had performed her solo (Which of course overran) I made my way to my locker.

"Miss me?" A voice whispered down my ear. I shot my head around to find the Blonde boy.

"No." I turned around and carried on searching my locker for my Astronomy book.

"Looking for this?" I shot my head around again to find him holding the book in his hand with a grin plastered across his face.

"Give it me." I said quite sternly. Sam looked quite shocked by the tension in my voice and quickly handed the book back to me.

"So when are we going to practice? I can do Tuesday after school and Friday at Lunch?" He asked.

"Yea that sounds fine." I said acting casual.

"Do you have Cheerio practice?" He asked raising his left eyebrow,

"Yes now I have to go." I said easing my tone slightly. I was about to walk off when he grabbed my arm.

"I have football practice. Let me walk you?" He asked. He seemed different. He wasn't all flirty like he normally is but his voice had a sweet tone to it.

"Do you have to?" I asked. I didn't want to sound happy. After all I _hate_ this guy.

"Yepp." He answered with a smug grin on his face.

Once we arrived at the football field we parted ways. I could see a small smile tugging at his lips like he had just achieved something. When he approached Puck, Puck handed him $10. I managed to hear there conversation.

"I can't believe you did it." Puck said a little disappointed.

"All I had to do was walk her down to the football field." Sam returned with a smile.

I was a _bet. _I actually thought he was being nice for a change but no. I was a stupid bet! I knew Sam Evans could never be sweet. But I got dragged in by his charm. How can I of been so stupid? As I headed into the cheerio's locker room, I put my bag down and headed out to the field. I saw Mike and Artie tossing around the football when Brittany approached me.

"I can't believe I'm going out with Artie. I'm so lucky!" She said with a beaming smile.

I was happy for her. She finally had the boy of her dreams but me? I was never going to find the guy of my dreams… First I thought it was Finn but it wasn't. Then me and Puck had the baby and I was starting to think it was Puck but he was never going to commit. Then Finn forgave me and I was starting to think maybe it was a mistake us breaking up. Then Santana Lopez entered the picture and everything changed. She actually stole all my boyfriends.

"I'm happy for you Britt. You deserve to be happy." I said with a smile hugging one of my best friends.

Sue interrupted the moment by yelling for everyone to gather round. She was saying something about firing Brittany out of a cannon launcher but I was too distracted. I was watching the boys playing football. Sam and Puck were throwing it around and Finn approached them.

"Hey guys… come on everyone needs to come and huddle." Finn yelled.

"Since when do we have to listen to you?" Puck asked annoyed that Finn was there.

"Since i'm the Quarterback." Finn stated with a smile.

"Not for long." Puck answered. Finn had a very confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"When Sam gets the winning touchdown on Friday, Bieste is gonna make him QB." Puck Said with a smile.

"If he gets the winning touchdown he's Quarterback? That's Bullshit!" Finn yelled very annoyed.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Your gonna have to try harder then." Sam smiled and knuckled Puck. Sam and Puck then continued to throw the ball around ignoring Finn.

"Q? Quinn?" I heard Sue shout.

"Yea?" I asked

"Stop daydreaming and get on the top of that pyramid!"

I looked around and saw Sam in the corner of my eye. He took his helmet of and shook his golden locks. Was I finding this attractive? No Quinn! Don't get dragged in by the charm! Stay focused! Forget about that scumbag!

…..

Once practice had finished I grabbed my back and headed out of the changing rooms. I walked down the corridor heading for my locker when someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey." The blonde boy said smiling.

"What do you want?" I asked unimpressed.

"I was thinking; because I was off last week we lost a lot of rehearsing time. So maybe you wanna practice now?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

I shrugged. "I suppose."

His face lit up. "Great! Follow me."

I did as he wished and saw him heading towards the astronomy classroom, "What are we doing here?" I asked slightly confused.

"I know no-ones in here at lunch so I thought we could rehearse here." He answered.

He grabbed his guitar and slid the strap around the back of his neck, "So do you have any song ideas?"

"I know it was a bet Sam." I said annoyed.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"I heard you and Puck talking and you won $10 for me letting you walk me down to the football field." I said a little hurt.

"Oh." He said simply. "I didn't mean to upset you; I didn't think you'd mind."

"I'm not upset." I stated.

"Of course your not." He chuckled sarcastically.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked confused.

"You blush when you're hiding something… It's cute." He said with a smile.

I bit down on my bottom lip, my face turning an even darker shade of pink. Did he just call me cute?

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes I didn't have anytime to check throught it…**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really do love reading them and it does encourage me to carry on with this story :)**

**Falling For The Wrong People**

The next day at school was like any other day. I had Math then headed towards the choir room for Glee club. When I got there Puck and Sam were already in there discussing something. I hid behind the door and started eavesdropping.

"Look dude I'm telling you, you're going to lose this bet as well." Sam chuckled.

"No. There is no way you can kiss Quinn Fabray." Puck Said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh really?" Sam asked with a cocky grin on his face. He walked over to Puck and patted him on the back. "Bear in mind Puck, Compliments go a long way with girls."

"Watcha doing?" A voice asked behind me.

"Jeese Rachel! You scared the crap outta me!" I asked once recovering from nearly having a heart attack.

Kurt walked over with a smile, "Quinn Fabray are you eavesdropping?" A small blush crawled up my face. "No."

I turned around and saw Rachel listening intently to Sam and Puck's conversation. "Rachel you are such a hypocrite!" I declared in a loud whisper. Not loud enough for Sam and Puck to hear.

"Kurt tell Rachel that she is a hypocrite." As I turned round to face Kurt I also saw him with his ear pressed against the wall listening carefully. "KURT!"

I think I said it a bit too loudly as Puck slowly started to make his way towards the door. "Quick hide!" Kurt said jetting of down the corridor with Rachel following closely behind. I quickly slipped behind a nearby cabinet. I saw Puck pop his head out of the doorway. He looked left and right and then headed back inside.

As I was heading back over to the door to resume my eavesdropping Mercedes walked into the choir room. I had no choice now but to actually attend Glee club.

As I walked in I saw a seat next to Sam or a seat next to Mercedes. Mercedes it will be.

"Hey sister how's it going?" Mercedes asked in her usual chirpy voice.

"I'm good thanks Mercedes. How about you?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Well... The long distance relationship with Matt is going really well. It was really a shame that he had to transfer schools." She said a little upset.

I was happy that Mercedes had finally found a good guy, but on the other hand, the only guy Mercedes is finally happy with happens to live quite a long distance away.

"Aww I'm sorry Merce. I'm sure it will all end up well. Are you going to the big game on Friday?" I asked trying to change the subject to a happier thought.

"Yea, I have to support my Holy girl right?" She asked and smiled.

"Thanks Mercedes." I smiled back

Just then the rest of the Glee club entered and walked in quite happily.

"Why so cheerful Mr Schue?" Kurt asked pointing out the obvious. That's one of the things I love about Kurt, he always gets right to the point.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about" Mr Schue was hiding something. Everyone could tell by the blush creeping up his face.

"Who's the girl then?" Santana asked chewing on her gum.

"I don't know what you're talking about Santana." Mr Schue asked looking innocent.

"Oh come on. You practically skipped into the classroom. You having stopped smiling once and I suppose it's just a coincidence you have a sparkle in your eyes?" Sam went on.

"Since when did you become the expert on relationships?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I happen to be quite good on relationships actually." He quickly returned.

"Sam's actually right. I have been dating someone. Her name's Holly. Holly Holiday." Mr Schue butted in.

"What? What about Gingertop?" Santana asked quite shocked by Mr Schue's confession.

"If your talking about Ms Pilsbury, things just working out for us and she's seeing someone else." Mr Schue said stumbling on his words.

"You mean the finest dentist alive?" Santana said. Just after that Tina gave her a nudge in the ribs.

"No its okay. Emma's moved on, so have I." He said. He then clapped his hands together, "Right let's get rehearsing."

Once everyone had performed Valerie and Santana had her turn in the spotlight the bell rung. I was quite relieved that it had finished as I felt Sam's eyes on me throughout nearly all of it. Just as I was heading out of the choir room Brittany called my name.

"Yea Brittany?" I asked.

"Sam said to meet him in the Astronomy room after lunch." She said with a smile and then headed out the door.

Great. Now I have a rehearsal with Sam to look forward to straight after double Chemistry. This has to be the worst afternoon ever. I headed out of the choir room and started climbing the stairs to the third floor. Just as I was approaching the door to my chemistry class I felt a strong grip on my wrist.

"Hey preggers did you get the message from Sam?" The Mohawk boy asked.

"Yes, to meet him in the Astronomy room after school." I said very, very casually.

"Right. Just remember. Don't let any guys pressure you into anything this year. Just a small kiss can escalate into something bigger. Remember last year?" Puck informed me.

"What's your point Puck?" I asked telling him to get to the point.

"Just remember, don't get pushed around and be fully aware of boys trying to kiss you." He stated simply a walked off.

**Sorry it's a little short I just haven't had a kit of time recently. I'll try and update sooner and make then a little longer :) **

**The more reviews the faster I update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews although I was hoping for a bit more. Now I know the last chapter was pretty short so I'm going to make this a long one :)**

**Falling For The Wrong People**

After heading out of the Chemistry lab I made my way towards the astronomy class room. I knew Evans would be waiting for me there so I tried to walk at quite a slow pace.

The corridors were empty as everyone had piled outside to each their lunch (which I should be doing now). I saw Mr Williams exiting the Astronomy room and witnessed Sam sneaking in. I stood at the doorway dead in my tracks. My mind went back to Sam and Puck's conversation earlier…

_"Look dude I'm telling you, you're going to lose this bet as well." Sam chuckled._

_"No. There is no way you can kiss Quinn Fabray." Puck Said shaking his head in disbelief._

_"Oh really?" Sam asked with a cocky grin on his face. He walked over to Puck and patted him on the back. "Bear in mind Puck, Compliments go a long way with girls."_

So there was yet another bet. Last time it was to walk me down to the football field. Now the bet is to kiss me. Would he carry it out? Would Sam Evan's for the fiftieth time try and kiss me?

I guess I was standing outside the doorway a bit too long as when I looked up I saw his deep blue eyes staring into my own. He had his left eyebrow raised and the right side of his mouth curling into a smile.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was err… Can you please just let me in so we can this stupid thing over?"

He slowly stepped to the side leaving me room to get inside. I edged to the back of the room and asked, "So we didn't really get anything done last time."

He chuckled and closed the door behind me as I passed him, "Well I was thinking that we could do a mash up in songs." He walked over to me "You know maybe a slow romantic song, just the two of us, and then mix it with another faster song and everyone else can come on?"

It was a really good idea but there was no way I was going to admit that to him, "Err yeah that sounds okay." I nodded my head in agreement.

He grabbed the guitar and slid the strap around his neck just like he had the day before. He then strummed a few strings on the guitar and stopped to look up at me, "Are my fingers interesting?"

I knitted my eyebrows up in confusion, "Excuse me?"

He smiled and stopped playing, "Well that's all you're looking at." He then smiled and it seemed contagious. I smiled a small shy smile and looked down to my feet.

"So I was thinking we could sing the first song we did." He smiled. "Do you remember?" Wow. That brought back a flood if memories. When Sam first moved here we won a duet's competition. We sang 'Lucky' and the prize was free tokens to a dinner at BreadstiX. That was our first date. Yea we dated. It seems like years ago but it was only 12 months ago.

Those were happy times for me. We used to be so happy. We were the 'power' couple of McKinley High. Everyone worshipped us and I was the happiest I'd ever been. I did miss the times we had and I would give anything for my sweet, cute, dorky, charming Sam back. It was all perfect for us two until I blew it. It was the championship game and I was upset so I decided to kiss Finn Hudson.

On Friday will be the year anniversary of when me and Finn kissed. I did hide it for a while but then Santana put two and two together and revealed mine and Finn's secret to everyone. He and Santana then started to date and ever since they first started going out Sam turned into such a jerk. When he and Santana broke up because Santana told everyone that she was in love with Brittany, Santana got turned down by the ditzy blonde and Sam wouldn't take her back either.

Now here we are a year later. Back to where it all began. The same astronomy room, the same song, the same two people. Memories started flooding back and it took everything I had not to break down in front of him. No. Don't waste your time Quinn. You hate this guy. He humiliated you. He picked on you. He destroyed you and your reputation.

Sam's voice put my trip down memory lane to a halt, "What are you thinking about?"

I shook my head, "The last time we were in this position." He strumming the guitar and I was just staring at him unimpressed.

A large gulp developed in his throat and he moved closer, "Oh I remember."

I then raised my eyebrows, "I know about the bet Sam."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "Bet? You already told me that you knew. I got $10 dollars out of that." He smiled to himself at the last part.

"Not that bet. The one about you kissing me." I said shifting from one foot to another.

"Oh." He stated his voice just above a whisper. "I wasn't going to do it you know."

I knew I shouldn't of believed him but he gave me a look I hadn't seen in 12 months. His eyes were bluer than ever. His mouth stuck out a little more and he had a dorky smile on his mouth. It was quite irresistible.

I edged closer to him so we were about 5cm away from each other. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I could hear his heart beat and a large lump formed in my throat.

"Will you buy me a soda with your $20?" I asked.

"I don't have $20." He asked very confused.

"Puck owes you $20 and I could really use a soda."

His face was still very confused. It looked quite adorable like a lost puppy, "Do you really have no idea where im going with this?" His face now looked twice as bad as it did 5 seconds ago.

I then closed the gap between us and pressed our bodies together. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face down towards me. Our lips connected in a very heated kiss. It took him a while to process what was happening but when he did he returned the kiss deepening it slightly. He licked my lower lip hoping for an entrance which I granted. Our tongues crashed against one another. I then smiled into the kiss when he tickled the roof of my mouth with his tongue.

I quickly pulled away. What was I doing? Why did I just kiss Samuel Evans?

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me which characters you would like to see more of.**

**The next episode will be all about the football game. A lot of things will happen with a big turn of events :)**

**(might be some spelling mistakes, I didn't check over it sorry)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and for all the positivness (I don't even know if that's a word) I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. :)**

**Falling For The Wrong People**

I staggered back a little confused at what had just happened. Did I just kiss Sam Evans? My Ex-boyfriend, my worst enemy? I couldn't have. I despise that boy!

"Quinn, I'm sorry I didn't mean to.. I shouldn't have.. I'm sorry." He stumbled on his words.

Why was he sorry? He didn't do anything. I was the one who kissed him but he still felt the need to apologise.

"I think it would be best if we asked Mr Schue if someone else could do the duet." I said.

"Quinn, it was just a kiss, we can just forget about it." He said.

The problem was I couldn't forget about it. That was one of the best kisses I had ever had and had to be with Sam Evans. I kept thinking about his breath on my face, his body against mine, his lips on my own, him. Wait what? No! I can't fall in love with Sam Evans all over again. I'll only get hurt.

"No Sam. You can do the duet with Rachel or Tina instead. I'm sure they'd be happy to do it." I whispered.

"Tina speaks English?" He asked confused.

I let out a small giggle "Yes she speaks English but you have just probably never spoke to her."

"Yes I have!" He protested, "Twice." He whispered.

I laughed, "You've been in Glee club with her for just over a year and you've only spoke to her once. She's one of your best friend's girlfriends!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "She scares me a little. I hope she knows that there are other colours other than black."

I giggled. For once I was back in the company of the Sam Evans I fell for 12 months ago.

"Quinn, you don't have to quit sectionals. I promise I'll never kiss you again. I'll stay 5 feet away from you." He pleaded, "I'll get a contract if you want."

I sighed, "No Sam." I said before heading out the door.

**!SQ!**

It was the night before the big football game. I had just got home from a very physical and stressful cheerios practice. Coach has us dancing to 'So What" by Pink and wants Brittany to jump through a ring of fire. Everyone knows that it won't be allowed but Sue insists on us going through with it.

Once I pulled up on my drive and entered the house I headed straight up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I felt a vibration in my pocket and answered my phone.

"Hey." I heard Sam's voice on the other side.

"Hey." I returned.

"Erm about yesterday-"

I cut him off urgently, "Just forget about it Sam. That kiss meant nothing. You just carry on being a jerk." I know that was uncalled for but I needed a way to cover up the fact that I'm actually starting to fall in love with him again. I knew I couldn't but I can't help it. You can't help who you fall in love with, Right?

"You know what Quinn. I don't need this. It's not my fault you're attracted to me." He sounded a little angered. "Okay I know I'm sexy and all but-"

"What? You Sexy? You need to look in the mirror my friend." I informed him.

"Face it Quinn. You are attracted to my charming, sophisticated, handsome looks. To be honest I can't really blame you." He answered a cocky tone in his voice.

Great. Self absorbed, big headed, full of himself Sam Evans had returned. Although I knew he wasn't exactly the ugliest guy in the world I wasn't going to him compliments.

"That's what you think? Oh Sam you have a lot to learn." I said.

"Let's just see if you can sleep tonight without looking at my amazing face or hearing my voice." He chuckled.

I sarcastically replied, "It's going to be tough. I don't know how I'll cope." I then hung up.

Arghhh! He can be such a jerk!

**!SQ! **

The next day as I was heading to glee club I saw Artie getting picked on by Karofsky and Azimio. They were holding the wheelchair with the front half hovering over the stairs. The only thing stopping him from falling was Azimio's grip on the handle. By the look on Artie's face he was terrified.

"Hey Az just push him down already I'm getting bored." Artie said while leaning against the banister of the staircase.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I shouted

"Quick hide! The reproduction machine is heading our way!" I heard Karofsky chuckle and fist pump his large friend.

"Let him go!" I shouted once again.

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Have our babies?" Azimio was the one to say it this time. Once again Karofsky fist pumped him.

A deeper voice then echoed behind me, "Hey! What's going on?" I saw Puckerman and Sam heading over towards us.

"Just please put me down dudes." I heard Artie plead.

Karofsky chuckled, "Preggers thinks she can stop me and Az from deforming this twerp." He then chuckled and went to fist pump Sam. Sam just gave him a cold glare and shoved his hand away.

"Let him go dudes." Puckerman said in a cold tone.

"No. This is the only reason we come to school." Azimio chuckled.

I then whispered under my breath, "You'd probably get better grade if you didn't come at all."

"What did you just say?" Karofsky asked.

"Nothing." I said with my heads concentrated on my feet.

"Can you please have this conversation when I'm not hanging from my life?" Artie asked.

"Oh shut up." Karofsky then darted back to me. "Now you tell me what you said."

"I said that you'd probably get better grades if you didn't come to school at all." I confessed.

Karofsky then raised his hand to hit me but was stopped by Sam. Out of nowhere Sam grabbed Karofsky by the collar of his letterman jacket and shoved him up against the wall.

"Were you just about to hit her?" He asked tightening his grip on Karofsky.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?" He asked struggling for breath.

Sam tightened his grip on Karofsky to the point where his face was turning purple. Azimio released Artie (he didn't fall down the stairs) and was trying to pull Sam of Azimio along with Puck.

"Just let him go Sam!" Puck asked pulling Sam of Karofsky.

Sam backed away from Karofsky "I swear next time I wont let go." He said before walking off.

**!SQ!**

I was heading into the changing room of the locker room to get dressed for the game talking to Brittany, "Don't be scared Brittany. It's just like jumping through a hula hoop."

Brittany's face was then took over by fear, "I don't like hula hoops. I had a dream once that it started chasing me and forced me to eat it."

I giggled, "Brittany your going to be fine." She nodded then walked into the changing room. I was about to do the same but was stopped by a strong grip on my arm.

"Hey." Sam greeted me.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked.

"Yeah but I just wanted to wish you good luck." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Oh, and thanks for before."

He looked confused, "For what?"

"Y'know the whole Karofsky thing."

"Oh you're welcome."

"Sam what are you doing here?" Santana appeared behind his back.

He turned round to her and tried to come up with something.

"Never mind Babe." She said. Did she just call him 'babe'?

She then dragged him into a very forceful kiss almost forgetting I was stood right there. I don't know why but I felt jealousy overcome me. Sam had kissed tons of girls before but this time it was different. He and Santana had dated before and it did bother me a little but a feeling deep inside of me was screaming at me to stop them. I cleared my throat and Sam quickly pulled Santana of him.

"I'm gonna go and get ready." I said and headed into the locker room.

The whistle blew to signal the start of the game. Finn was quarterback, much to Puck's disappointment, and flung the ball behind him to Sam. Sam then lobbed the ball up field to Puck who caught it and scored the first touchdown of the game. At halftime we were losing 9-17. Puck was benched and Sam looked physically drained. Finn was on the field ordering everyone about and Karofsky was being very greedy.

The Cheerio's headed onto the field and 'So What' started to play on the speakers. The Cheerio's started to dance and a pyramid was soon formed with me placed on the top. I saw Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes in the crowd cheering. All the lights dimmed apart from a spotlight just outside of the tunnel. The music slowly tuned out and turned into Michael Jackson's 'Thriller'. Artie then appeared out of the tunnel with zombie make up on and began to sing the lyrics. I climbed down from the Pyramid and the rest of the Cheerios scattered of the field. The rest of the football team dressed as Zombies came onto the pitch at the chorus and began singing with Artie. Sam took the next verse and nailed it. The crowd were cheering and the opposing team were just staring with dropped mouths.

Once the song had finished the crowd burst into applause apart from an unimpressed Sue Sylvester. Mr Schuester had a wide grin plastered on his face. The boys took there place on the field with all there make up still on ready for the second half. The opposing side looked quite freaked out by the make up and Puck kept teasing them.

The whistle blew and the half started. Puck held the ball and threw up field where Mike caught it and scored a touchdown.

There was 20 seconds left on the clock and McKinley was losing by one touchdown. Azimio threw the ball to Finn who dropped it. Everyone groaned but then there was silence when Sam scooped the ball up and started running. The crowd then started to cheer and watched Sam run down the field. A large boy headed for Sam but Puck and Mike took him out. Sam then reached the end of the field and scored the touchdown just in the nick of time.

McKinley won!

I jumped in the air and cheered with everyone else. The team scooped Sam up and started cheering. Santana was cheering and looking at Sam but his eyes were locked on something else. Me. I looked him deep in the eyes and smiled as he was getting thrown up and down. All the cheering was drowned out and we were only concentrated on each other.

**Wow that was quite a long chapter :) **

**One Question… Do you prefer Finchel or Puckleberry?**

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really enjoyed writing the last chapter so I thought I'd update quickly :)**

**Enjoy:)…**

**Falling for the wrong people**

I along with the rest of the crowd and cheerleaders ran onto the field and started celebrating. McKinley was through to the championship final! Without thinking I ran up to Sam and hugged him. He lifted me up and spun me around (Y'know like in the movies). He then placed me down and smiled. I soon felt someone shove me out of the way. Santana. She then pounced on Sam and practically gave the whole school free tickets to watch a make out session. Sam soon pulled away when he saw me in the corner of his eye.

I then felt someone pull me around and embrace me in a tight hug. Kurt Mercedes and Rachel all squealed and pulled away.

"They Won!" Rachel shouted full of glee.

"Well done Sherlock." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Yeah but they've not won a game in like forever." She answered back.

"I think the last time they won was when Kurt played for them." I vaguely recalled.

I then heard a loud voice bellow from behind us.

"AFTER PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" Noah Puckerman shouted to everyone.

!SQ!

I was the last one in the locker room. I gathered all my stuff together and headed into the empty hallway. I was thinking that Puck's party was basically going to be 50 teenagers fooling around very, very, very drunk.

As I walked down the hallway I heard a male voice shout, "Hey Quinn wait up!" Sam then jogged towards me and matched my walking speed.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey, you on your way to Puck's house?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked.

"Yeah do you want a lift? There's no point taking to cars for no reason is there? Use less fuel and save the planet, Right?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I suppose. But you have to give me a ride back to my house afterwards." I informed him.

"You got it."

We reached his car and he stopped me in my tracks.

"You were really great at the halftime show." He smiled.

A pink blush slowly crept its way up to my face, "Thanks, but you could of told us you were gonna gatecrash dressed as zombies." I giggled.

"But if we told you then it wouldn't have been a surprise would it?" A smile beaming on his face.

He opened the passenger side door for me and I hopped in. I thanked him and then he ran around to the car and climbed in.

"So what's going on with you and Santana?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh nothing serious. We're just fooling around but she does seem to be very over protective." He said with a very confused look on his face, "I mean I'm not bothered when she flirts with Brittany, but when I'm with you she gets all protective and-"

"She gets bothered when you're with me?" I asked.

"Yeah y'know because I know that she still likes Brittany," He started waffling on, "And she knows I still like you-"

"What?" I questioned.

"Err… nothing." He said trying to prove his innocence.

"You still like me?" I asked.

"N-n-n-not in that way y'know. Just for like a make out buddy. Cos you're like really hot. Especially when you're out of your uniform. You look beautiful in your normal clothes. Not like you don't look beautiful in your cheerio uniform because you do. It's just that when your not in your cheerio uniform you express yourself more and show your true self. I'm not saying that you're a bitch when your in your uniform, well sometimes you can be but- I'm just gonna stop talking."

I giggled at his rambling but also felt disappointment overtake my body. I didn't know why. I shouldn't care is he still likes me because even if it did nothing would ever happen. He's a player. Well he didn't used to be a player. He used to be really sweet, the perfect gentlemen but then everything changed.

"Yes Sam I think that would be a good idea." I smiled.

"Do you remember that time when we were in my back yard and I showed you the stars…?" He asked.

Yes I did remember that night. Very well actually:

12 months earlier

_I had just finished my U.S History project when I received a text message of my amazing boy friend. "Meet me at my house ASAP :)Sam xxx" I smiled almost jumping off my bed and started rooting through my wardrobe looking for something nice to wear. I finally found a nice blue dress with a little white cardigan. I slipped the outfit on and headed downstairs._

"_Mom I'm going over to Sam's house." I yelled as I headed out the door._

_"Okay honey; just remember not to get pregnant." I don't know why but for some reason she still hadn't got over the whole pregnancy scenario. I groaned and headed towards my car._

_Once I arrived at Sam's house I didn't see any other cars in his driveway apart from his old truck. His parents must be out. I approached the door to see that it was slightly open. My hand hovered over the handle for a while once I finally decided to open the door. The house seemed empty and everything was silent. I walked into the living room and no-one was there. I walked into the kitchen and no-one was there. I walked in the dining room and no-one was there. _

_I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I dialled Sam's number and he answered._

"_Hello?" He asked._

"_Hey it's me where are you?" I was quite concerned._

_I heard him chuckle on the other end of the phone, "I'm in the backyard."_

_I slowly made my way to the backyard, "What the hell are you doing out-" I was cut off my sentence when I saw what was laid out in front of me._

_I hung up the phone and saw a picnic hamper on the floor with a blanket laid out by the side of it. Sam was sat on the blanket facing me, he was chuckling slightly at the shocked expression on my face._

"_Are you okay?" He asked smiling._

"_What's all this for?" I then asked with a confused expression on my face._

"_I just wanted to treat my wonderful girlfriend. Is that a problem?" He patted the spot next to him on the blanket motioning for me to sit down._

_I slowly walked over to him, a smile growing on my face. I sat down beside him and got in a comfortable position._

"_Do you want something to eat?" He asked while rooting through the picnic hamper._

"_It depends what you have." I said with a slight smirk._

_He picked out some sandwiches and tossed them in the air then caught them again, "Well peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are about the extent of my cooking skills." He handed me one, "But I promise you it will be the best one you've ever had." He said turning to look at me and smiled._

_I unravelled the sandwich out of the cling film and took a bite. It actually tasted really good, "These are actually really nice, why haven't I tasted these before?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders, "Because they are so good I have to wait for special occasions to make them." He said teasingly._

_Once everything had been eaten Sam huffed and lied down on the blanket. _

_I chuckled slightly, "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm full." He said while looking at the sky. "Do you want to see something awesome?"_

_I nodded and he patted the blanket next to him motioning for me to lie down next to him. I lied down and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arm tightly around me. I felt like nothing could harm me. I wanted to be his forever._

_He pointed to the star filled sky, "Do you see that star right there..." He pointed to an extra shiny star and I nodded for him to carry on, "Well that one reminds me of you."_

_I lifted my head to meet his eyes confusion filling my body, "Why?"_

_He met my eyes in a loving gaze, "Well that star stands out from the rest. It's beautiful, it's unique, and it's the only star I ever want to look at."_

_I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his in a passionate, heated kiss. I soon felt him getting excited and he quickly pulled away._

"_Quinn Fabray…" He lay on his side to face me, "I love you."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Quinn are you okay?" Sam asked. We were now sat in the car outside Puck's house. I felt hot tears running down my face. I could hear the music blasting out of the speakers from inside Puck's house.

I felt his arms wrap around me and he held me in a tight embrace. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. I felt like this was where I belong. No. This was Sam Evans. This guy broke my heart. But somehow just by being in his embrace I felt like the pieces had slowly slotted back into place.

He pulled away and hopped out of the car. He then ran around the car and opened the door for me. He held out his hand and I took it, slowly climbing out of the car.

"Ready to get _really_ drunk?" I asked him.

"You bet."

**Hope you liked it :) REVIEW PLEASE!xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was told in one of my reviews that I should include more Puck so here it goes (any other tips please tell me) ;)**

**Enjoy:)…**

**Falling for the wrong people**

As I swung the door open to the Puckerman household, I saw what was a typical Noah Puckerman party. Lot's and lots of drunken teens wrecking furniture. Some were dancing, some were making out in any space they could find and some were messing around in the pool in the backyard. Sam looked at me awkwardly and smiled. I then saw Puck stroll up to us.

"Sammy Wazzup!" He said giving Sam a big bear hug.

Sam slowly removed Puck from his grip, "Hey Puck, you got a beer, I really need one." Sam asked while patting Puck on the shoulder.

"Yes, in the lawnmower." He said then let out a very high pitched giggle. Me and Sam just looked at each other in confusion.

Puck then giggled again, "HAHA! Like they'd be a beer in a lawn mower! Sam you make me laugh!" Once again he let out another high pitched giggle.

"Okay Puck, I'm gonna go get a beer." He said then strolled of leaving me and Puck. I saw Puck bend down on all fours. He then jolted his head to the left and got a clear shot up my skirt.

"Ooooh, hehehehehe" Puck said in his high pitched squeal.

I then kneed him in the chest, "Puck you perv!" I then stormed off in Kurt, Rachel and Brittany's direction at the side of the dance floor.

"You need to control your boyfriend." I said looking at Rachel.

She sighed, "What has Noah done now?"

"Well he bent down onto all 4's and looked up my skirt." I said with my eyebrow raised. Rachel let out a loud huff and stormed off in Puck's direction. She slapped him on the back of the head. I then turned back to Kurt and Brittany's direction.

"Where've you been Q?" Kurt asked.

"She's been over there talking to Puck and then she came over to us silly." Brittany stated as though she was pointing out the obvious.

I ignored Brittany and answered Kurt's question, "Well I was talking to Sam and then he gave me a lift here."

"Sam douche bag Evans gave you a lift? I thought the only words that came out of his mouth were 'how you doing?' or 'I wish her skirt was higher'" Kurt said mimicking Sam in a deep voice.

"I thought he was called Sam Froggy lips Evans?" Brittany asked confused.

"No that's just Santana's nickname for him." I told Brittany.

"Well what's the point in calling him something that isn't his real name?" Brittany was now beyond confused.

"Brittany why don't we discuss this tomorrow when the Easter bunny and cupid have an arm wrestle show down?" Kurt asked holding back laughter.

Brittany then nodded her head in agreement, "yes that sounds like a better place to discuss it." She then walked off in Artie's direction.

"She does know that you were joking right?" I questioned.

"Knowing Brittany, No she probably doesn't." He answered me. We both looked at each other for a brief second before bursting into hysterical laughter.

****

After a couple of hours the clock was nearing midnight. The only people left at the party were me, Puck, Sam, Rachel, Santana, Finn, Tina, Mike, Artie and Brittany. Everyone was a bit tipsy. However Puck, Sam and Finn were totally wasted. I stepped outside onto the porch in the backyard. Before my eyes I saw Rachel talking to herself sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi. Santana and Finn were making out on one of the deck loungers. I took a seat on a chair a few feet away from Finntana and just closed my eyes.

Just as I was about to dose off I heard a loud yell, "CANNONBALL!"

Puck ran out into the garden and jumped into the pool fully clothed. I looked like I had just stood in the middle of a rainstorm I was that wet.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked a little amused but also annoyed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Puck replied.

"Well it looks like you've just jumped into a pool fully clothed and totally drenched me!" I yelled.

Before he could reply I heard a loud squeal and saw Finn throw Santana in the pool.

"Finn you ass!" I heard her yell at him not amused.

Then Finn cannon balled next to her and wet her even more, much to my amusement. After witnessing that, Rachel decided she wanted to join in the fun and also jumped in the pool and swam up to Puck. I gave Rachel a questioning look.

"Rachel you just ruined your dress." Tina said.

In reply Rachel just gave a small giggle and started attacking Puck's face with her mouth.

"Ooooo Water!" I heard a voice echo from behind me. Sam stepped outside and walked towards the pool.

I turned around and looked at him to see his face like a little boy's on Christmas morning. What had he never seen water before?

"Dude, you've seen Pucks pool before." Mike said quite confused.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You got to second base with Sarah Edwards in this pool." Puck told him pealing himself from Rachel's grip.

"I did?" He asked confused.

"Yea, I remember because I got grounded once my mom walked out and saw you. But have to admit it was pretty Badass." Puck informed him. Sam just shrugged his shoulders and spread out on a deck lounger.

After an hour, Puck, Rachel, Finn and Santana were still in the pool, Tina and Mike were asleep on the cold floor and Artie and Brittany were in the corner (Brittany on Artie's knee) snuggling.

I stood up, "Puck I'm gonna go and get a drink." Just as I turned in the kitchen's direction, Sam scooped me up over his shoulder and flinged me in the pool. I rose above the water and yelled, "Sam you dick!"

Everyone was laughing hysterically. I turned around to see Sam also laughing, "Is it cold Quinn?" He asked sarcastically.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you." I glared at him and kept treading water.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do while your in there?" He asked still laughing.

I slowly swam to the steps and headed in Sam's direction. Sam quickly ran and I quickly chased him.

"Come on Quinn get him!" I heard Rachel yell.

"Run Sam! The fertilised girl's on your tale!" I heard Puck shout. I shot him a quick glare before carrying on chasing Sam. He stopped panting heavily.

"Okay Quinn, you win." He said between breathes. I was also breathing quite heavily. I slowly edged towards him water still dripping from my dress. I placed my hand on his chest and locked eyes with him. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, he was quite clearly drunk.

"You look sexy tonight." He said with a smirk. With that I gave him a small nudge. He was already stood on the edge of the pool and with my little shove he fell in. What I wasn't aware of is that he had quite a strong grip on my arm. I fell in the pool along with him.

"Ooooh!" I heard everyone gasp while we me and Sam were under the water. I rose up from the water and saw Sam already above the water.

He gave me a slight smirk. I couldn't control myself. I gave him a little smile and the blush crept onto my face. Before I knew it I was leaning towards him. Once Sam realised what was about to happen he crashed his lips against mine.

I could here Puck whistle from the other side of the pool, Santana scoff and felt Finn's glare. He placed his hands on my hips and it seemed as though the kiss took me out of my alcohol daze. I slowly peeled my lips off his and smiled.

He raised an eyebrow and bent down to whisper in my ear, "What does this mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean." I gave him a dirty smirk and captured his lips again.

**So….. Whatcha think? REVIEW PLEASE:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am SO sorry for the long wait guys. A few shoutouts to ****RJRRAA****, ****Written-in-hearts****, ****ilovebubble****, ****fabrevansshipper**** and ****iRelly****. They all give me great reviews on most of my chapters :) Thanks guys.**

**Enjoy:)…**

**Falling for the wrong people**

Quinn woke up the next morning in a bed. An unfamiliar bed. As she looked around she saw Playboy posters on the walls, this was Noah Puckerman's bed. 'Oh My God. I slept with Puck (_again_)' she thought to herself.

Well she was wrong.

She turned her body to face who she was sharing this bed with. Before her eyes lay a blonde (naked) boy. Samuel Evans. He was still in deep sleep so she decided not to disturb him and make a silent exit.

She grabbed her clothes which were scattered all around the room and headed inside the en suite.

Once she was fully dressed she walked back into the bedroom to find Sam still asleep. After opening the door and heading downstairs towards the living room she saw Rachel with a litter picker putting all sorts of rubbish inside a black carrier bag in her right hand.

"Rachel what happened last night?" Quinn asked with a hand pressed to her temple.

Rachel placed and empty beer can in the carrier bag, "We had a party."

A small sigh slipped from Quinn's mouth, "Well I gathered that much from the tip in front of me. What else happened?"

"I don't remember. I know we were in the pool. Me and Puck were making out, Finn and Santana were making out and you were erm... I can't remember. "

"Did anything happen between me and Sam?" She asked looking to the floor.

"Yes! Yes I remember!" Rachel recalled jumping in the air.

"Care to share with me what you remember?"

"You and Sam-"

She was cut off mid sentence by Finn entering the room.

"Rach do you know where Puck keeps his paracetamol? My head is banging."

Santana then appeared behind him, "Like you and Sammy last night." She gave Quinn a small wink.

"W-w-what?" Quinn asked confusion filling her body.

Puck then stumbled into the room struggling to stay on his feet, "Oh please, you two were going at it like animals last night."

Rachel slowly pushed him towards the couch, "Noah I think you need to have a lie down."

"I think there are people trying to climb out of my head." Brittany entered the room.

"Britt? Care to explain?" Santana asked.

"Well I have a banging noise on the side of my head; I think someone is in there trying to escape." She asked collapsing on the beanbag opposite Puck.

Quinn shook her head at Brittany's Cluelessness and walked into the dining room to find Tina lay across the table. She was asleep with her arm draped across Mike. Quinn knew there had to be a way to wake them. A loud 'innocent' cough emerged from Quinn's mouth which seemed to wake Mike up.

"Owwwww! Okay I'm up! I'm up!" Mike said darting into a sitting up position.

"Erm Mike do you mind if speak to you in private a sec?" Quinn whispered trying not to wake up Tina.

"Erm sure." Quinn then grabbed his forearm and then led him into the small kitchen.

Once in the kitchen she spun on her heels to face the sleepy Asian boy. Hands on her hips in her HBIC stance she began her quest to find some answers, "Well, you seemed to be the least sober last night, do you remember anything at all?"

"Well yeah, I remember Puck cannonballing in the pool, you got pretty mad 'cause he soaked you. Finn and Santana got in, so did Rachel." He then stopped to think, "Oh and then Sam threw you in."

Quinn's eyes widened in realization. She remembered. She remembered everything. It all came flooding back. She kissed him. He kissed back. They got carried away. They had sex.

How could she have been so stupid? So clumsy? So careless?

"Oh my god." Quinn had actually frozen on the spot.

Mike huffed, "Well, I'm going to go and continue to spread the joy." He then exited the kitchen.

Quinn slightly smiled at Mike's sarcastic comment then pushed herself on top of the kitchen counter. She recalled last night's events. The heat. The passion. It was more than fireworks; it was like a volcano irrupted inside of her body.

"Hey, I thought you'd be in here." Santana emerged from behind the kitchen door.

Quinn huffed in disappointment. Out of all people she wanted to see right now, Santana was last on the list, "What do you want?"

She made her way over to where Quinn was sat and placed herself on the counter opposite of Quinn. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

She sighed, "Look, I may hate you for the whole boob job scenario but I know someone who doesn't." She glanced at my confused expression. "Sam you idiot. The reason we broke up was because of you. He still loves you."

Quinn wondered. Why was she telling her this? Her and Santana had been pretty much worst enemies since kinder garden. Yeah they were best friends for a while but Quinn pretty much hated her guts. "Why are you telling me this?"

She huffed once again. "Britt turned me down. I know what it's like to not be with the person you really want to be with." She looked away as tears filled her eyes. "I may hate you but I wouldn't want to put anyone else through the torture I'm going through." She half smiled.

"Thank you Santana." Quinn hopped of the counter. "When you're not being a bitch you aren't half bad." She chuckled. And also hopped of the counter. "Laters Preggers."

After a few minutes of thinking Quinn slowly followed Santana back into the living room. Everyone was sat down. Finn, Santana and Brittany were sat on the three seated couch with Artie propped on the end. Puck and Rachel were snuggled on a bean bag and Tina and mike sat in the lazy boy. My eyes then set on Sam. He was sat on a separate bean bag next to Puckleberry gulping down some paracetamol. The only seat left for Quinn was the rocking chair directly opposite the blonde boy.

Sam gave Quinn a half hearted smile. He also recalled what happened last night. Quinn looked to Santana. The Latino gave Quinn a small nod and smiled. Quinn was on a mission. To find her dorky, sweet, caring Sam Evans and bring him back in her life.

**Dun Dun Dun. So sorry it's late once again. I've just finished for spring break so I will hopefully be updating more frequently. Did everyone like the sweet moment between Santana and Quinn? REVIEW please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Falling for the wrong people**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

When I arrived back home I was greeted by my unimpressed mom. As soon as I swung the door open, I saw her standing before me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Honey, where were you last night?" She asked with her left eyebrow cocked into an arc.

"I was just out with a couple of friends' mom, relax." I said shaking my head and squeezing past her heading to the kitchen. I began to prepare a sandwich.

She closely followed me and watched my hand movements carefully, "Were any of these friends' boys?"

"Yes there were a few; it was practically my whole year there including the Glee club." I gently placed a layer of ham on my newly sliced piece of bread.

"Hmmm I see, was that Mohawk boy there?" She asked trying to act casual while swirling a strand of hair in her finger.

Pressing a piece of lettuce on top of my ham I replied, "Well seen as though it was his party, yes he was there."

"Was there any alcohol? Did you drink any?" She asked adding on the second question quickly.

I quickly grabbed my sandwich and headed towards the living room avoiding my mothers question on purpose. I searched the channels and found that Desperate Housewives was on. I smiled at a memory that popped into my head.

_(While Sam and Quinn were dating)_

_There was several knocks on my door, someone was very urgent to get inside._

"_Come on Quinn let me in!" I heard a voice that was only recognisable as Sam's. "Its raining and its cold!" he pleaded._

_I simply peaked through the peep hole to him standing there in his grey jeans and blue and white checked shirt. "What's it worth?" I asked teasingly._

_He simply huffed, the rain drops dripping from his face, "Some Evans lovin'?" I could see him flash his most winning smile through the peep hole._

_I swung the door open, "I'll pass on the 'Evans lovin' thanks." I said mocking his deep voice._

_He shook his hair free of any water, "Fine but I guarantee that later we will probably be making out on that very couch over there anyway." Smiling, He pointed over to the couch. _

_He was probably right but I wasn't about to admit that to him. I just went upstairs on my search to find him a towel. I found a cream coloured one hanging over the banister and made my way back downstairs._

_When I re-entered my living room I saw Sam slumped on the couch flicking through the channels. I smiled at what he had landed on. When he found it he smiled and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position on the couch._

"_You watch Desperate Housewives?" I stretched out my hand offering the towel._

_He accepted it and started drying his face, dabbing it softly, "Yeah! It's like my favourite show. Just because I'm a boy doesn't mean I don't like watching girly programmes." _

_I sighed and sat next to him on the couch gently resting my head on his shoulder. "I think it's cute that you have a feminine side."_

_He chuckled, "I've not got a feminine side. I'm all man."_

"_Yes, yes you are Sam. The boy that puts lemon juice in his hair is 100% man." I smiled inhaling his scent._

_He clutched a hand to his chest sarcastically, "You said you like it. I am hurt Quinn. Hurt." I giggled at him and pecked his cheek. He started swirling a finger in my hair, concentrating on the television._

_Once it was time for the commercials he turned to me and asked, "Is your mom home?" _

_I glanced at the clock on the fireplace, "No she finishes at 6." As soon as the words left my mouth he leaned over placed soft kisses down my neck. _

_I sighed at his touch and finally gave in, just as he said we were making out on the couch._

_(End of Flashback)_

My mom snapped her fingers in front of my face which dragged me from my thoughts, "Quinn, Did you drink any alcohol?" She repeated.

I lied, "No, Erm mom I'm going to my room." I quickly raced up the stairs, tears falling from my face. I love him. I need him back.

I opened my laptop and logged onto facebook.

**Noah Puck Puckerman**: Awesome party last night, shattered now though.

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans** and 42 others like this.

**Mercedes Jones: **I think the slushie facials are starting to affect my hair colour. I have a red strand of hair!

**Kurt Hummel: **Don't worry, just get some bottled water, strawberry conditioner and some prawn cocktail crisp.

**Mercedes Jones: **Why do I need Crisp?

**Kurt Hummel: **In case you get hungry.

**Tina Cohen Chang, Mercedes Jones, Quinn** Fabray and 2 others like this.

**Santana Lopez**: That sounds like something Britt would say.

**Brittany Spierce**: I'm sure a lot of people get hungry Santana, Not just me.

**William Schuester **likes this.

**Sam Evans: **Just found out Mr Schue has Facebook! I might not be a true blonde but I sure do act like one :)

**Noah Puck Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry **and 21 others like this.

I signed out. I couldn't even look at his name on the screen. I miss him too much. He might be a huge Jerk but not for much longer. I just sunk into my bed and watched Desperate Housewives, thinking of him.

It was the next Monday and time for Glee. I enjoyed Glee, even though I wasn't supposed to, at first I was just working for Sue Sylvester but I grew to like it. It was one of the only places I could be myself. People don't judge me, I'm free to act how I'm feeling and feel part of a family.

As I walked through the doorway everyone was already in there sat in there usual cliques waiting for Mr Schue to arrive. Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Brittany were sat down talking about Kurt's new Fur jacket. Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie were discussing the party last Friday while Finn and Santana just sat on the back row. They weren't sat next to each other though and it appears Santana was giving him the evils. If only looks could kill.

"Hey Q, Come over here." Mercedes called out to me as soon as she caught sight of me.

I smiled and casually strode to where they were sitting. Santana gave me a weak smile as I sat down. I was sat on the end and closest to the boys. I could just about here there conversation.

"So Sammy, I heard you hooked up with Queen Bee on Friday." Puck said raising his eyebrow, a dirty smirk on his face.

"Really? I was too wasted to remember." Artie asked while swivelling to his left to look at Sam.

Sam smiled smugly, "Maybe, Maybe not."

Mike just glanced at me with a look of sympathy on his face. I knew Mike didn't tell everyone but he always felt the need to apologise. He was a sweet guy, a bit like how Sam _used_ to be but not as dorky as Sam. Him and Tina were happy together and it just made me mad with jealousy whenever I saw them together. Not because I like Mike, because that's how me and Sam used to be.

"Come on Dude, you've got to give us more info!" Puck protested.

Sam sighed and looked quite frustrated, "No Puck. Some people don't like talking about sex." He explained, "And I want to know how Quinn feels first before I jump to conclusions."

Artie teased, "Do you still looooove her?" Puck chuckled until he saw Sam's confused face. Artie's face then turned serious, "You do don't you. You love her."

Sam shrugged his shoulders and sunk further into his seat.

I was frozen. He loved me. Sam Evans still loves me. I must have looked like a complete idiot with my mouth hanging wide open. Rachel then turned to me and nudged me in the ribs.

"Are you okay Quinn?" She asked.

I didn't have time to answer as Mr Schue entered the room with a bunch of papers in his arms. He placed them down on the piano and then began to speak, "So Sectionals is only 2 weeks away and we still haven't found a new duet partner for Sam."

A thought then hit me. I stuck my hand straight up.

"Yes Quinn?" He asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"If it's okay with you, I would still like to do the duet with Sam."

**So sorry it's late once again. I had writers block and I couldn't think of anything to write. I know what I want to happen I just can't put it into words. I decided to include a little flashback so we still have some Fabrevans smut :) REVIEW please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Falling for the wrong people**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

A week had passed since I asked to be Sam's duet partner. Our rehearsals were usually always the same. He would act all cocky and flirty unlike my old Sam. That's right _my_ Sam. So Santana can keep her scrawny little hands of him. Ever since we became partners again she has been attached to him as if she was joined by the hip. I know she's only trying to be with him to spite me and I know Sam doesn't want to be with her, as he said in the choir room last week, he still loves me. Well hopefully he does anyway. It's really weird with Santana, one minute she can be really nice to me where as now she is trying to steal Sam. And she knows I still like him.

Anyway, I was walking towards my table in the cafeteria with all the girls from glee and Kurt already waiting for me when I heard a whistle coming from behind me. I swiftly turned my head to see Sam with Puck and all the football team.

"Looking good today Fabray!" Sam said after whistling once more. All of his friends then laughed and knuckled him apart from Puck. He just sent me an apologetic look saying "I'm sorry he's being a dick." I don't have a clue what that's about.

It's really confusing with Sam. I know he still likes me, and I of course still like him but why can't he just admit it? Be like the way he used to be. Of course before I take him back I need him to apologise for being such a jerk. Yes, yes I know what you're thinking. I should be the one apologising for what I did to him but I already did and he just ignored me.

"Just ignore him Q." Mercedes spoke up. She reached across and gave my shoulder a rub.

"I wish I could." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Rachel perked up.

"You still love him don't you?" Kurt asked raising his left eyebrow. I stated silent. Brittany nudged me waiting for an answer. "She does." Kurt confirmed to everybody.

"Finally you admit it." Santana sighed in relief.

Confusion took over my body. "What? You all knew?" I asked.

"Of course we knew." Tina said as if pointing out the obvious.

"We've been waiting for you to admit it for quite a while. It was Santana's plan that got it out of you." Mercedes said.

I darted my eyes across the table to Santana, "Your plan? What was your plan?" I asked my words clearly rushed.

"You think I was actually still interested in lady lips? I mean come on, he's cute but not that cute." I gave her a small playful glare. She stuck her hands up in surrender. "Obviously you think differently. Anyway the best way to get your true feelings out is jealousy."

I gave her plan a quick thought. It was true. That was what got it out of me. I saw him with Santana and I got jealous.

"Now we just need to get him back for you." Kurt said along with nod as from all of the new direction girls.

"I have a plan." Rachel spoke up and that was all that I needed to hear.

*The next day*

I walked into the choir room with Kurt and Rachel on my arm. Brittany and Mercedes close behind. Santana was sat at the back of the room and gave a smile and a nod of the head. That was all I needed.

I sat down on the front row a couple of seats down from Sam. I shot him a glare and he just smirked. Rachel went and sat with Puck and Brittany did the same with Artie. I turned my head to see Santana watching them her whole face full of sadness. I somehow felt sorry for her. She had everything she wanted apart from the person she loved. That was the position I was in but hopefully that was all about to change.

Mr. Schue walked in and took a glance at all of us. Before he even had a chance to say anything Rachel shot her hand up. Puck looked quite annoyed as he had his tongue down her throat at the time.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked.

"Oh Dude, your girl would rather talk to her Spanish teacher than make out with you." Sam smirked and chuckled at his Mo-Hawk best friend.

Puck shot him a quick glare before playfully punching on the arm, "Shut up."

I actually found what Sam said quite funny but I'm not happy with him at the moment so I'm not going to laugh.

"Yes Rachel?" Mr Schue replied.

"I hear Quinn has something prepared." She turned to me and sent me her most winning smile.

"Okay then Quinn, take it away."

Okay here, it goes, make or break time. All the boys (with the exception of Kurt) looked quite confused whereas the girls just smiled and nodded. I made my way into the centre of the room and nodded to the band. Mr. Schue sat in my place and started tapping his foot to the beat:

_**sha, sha, sha , sha**_

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

I kept my eyes locked on Sam's. He knew this was directed at him._****_

It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me, not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you!

Sam took inhaled deeply and kept adverting his eyes from me.

_**The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
**_

Puck gave Sam a little nudge on the shoulder and all the glee club kept darting their eyes to me then back to Sam.

_**It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here**_

All the girls and Kurt jumped up and shouted the next line,

_**The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**_

I slowly made my way over to Sam's chair. He slowly looked up to me and I took both of his hands._****_

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

I gave him a quick smirk._****_

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's

_Puck rustled Sam's hair and __everyone gave a slight chuckle._

___**When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright**_

He smiled and intertwined our fingers

_**I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you  
**_

I inhaled deeply and looked up into his eyes, "I love you Sam." I repeated.

Instead of replying he placed his hand on the back of my neck and tilted it so his lips softly pressed against mine.

"Finally!" Puck, Rachel, Kurt and Santana shouted.

I pulled away and a small giggle slipped from my mouth, "I love you too Quinn." He went to lean in again when placed my hands on his chest to push him away slightly.

"One condition." A blanket of confusion covered his face. He frowned slightly. "I want my old Sam back." His smile quickly turned upside down.

"Nga yawne lu oer." He sent me his most winning smile.

I didn't have a clue what it meant but I don't really care.

"He said he loves you." Brittany piped in.

"You speak Avatar language?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course. It's a tradition in my family." She spoke as if she was simply asking what they were having in for dinner in the cafeteria today.

I darted my eyes back to Sam, "I love you too." I placed my lips back onto his. I finally felt I was back where I belong.

**Words can't describe how sorry I am for being so late. Also sorry to all the Miley Cyrus haters, but this song fit their situation perfectly. I personally love Miley Cyrus but anyways sorry to all the haters. **

**So we have come to an end. I'm working on the Epilogue now so that will hopefully be out in no time. I'm actually quite sad this story has come to and end but I already have another story on my mind. Unless you would rather me carry on with "The Secrets Out." Answer in your Reviews :)**


	12. Epilogue

**Falling for the wrong people**

**Epilogue **

**Sam's P.O.V**

I was stood in the middle of the field. Ball in my hand I saw the scoring zone. Puck standing there arms stretched into the air. All I needed to do was throw it. We make this touchdown and the State Championship would be ours. I saw my College coach on the sidelines screaming at me to throw the damn ball. I looked into the crowd to see the whole Glee club from McKinley there watching. Me and Puck got accepted to the same college and we were playing in the State Championship Final. It was the week before we leave college and I was first string Quarterback with Puck as the receiver. Quinn, Kurt and Rachel also go to college here but none of them were cheerleaders. Quinn didn't want to get tied up in all that and she just wanted to concentrate on her photography.

"Throw the damn ball Evans!" Coach Howard shouted from the sidelines.

"Puck's open!" I heard Finn shout from the stands. Me and Finn were on good terms now and quite good friends actually.

I then looked at every person in the Glee club individually. They all had anxious faces but when I came across Santana she was just glaring at me motioning to throw the ball. That made me chuckle to myself slightly. Then I came across Quinn. Her face beaming, standing out from the whole crowd.

"Just throw it Sam." She mouthed, and that's all I needed.

I lobbed the ball up field and everyone stood up from their seats. It seemed like a lifetime before the ball finally landed into Puck's grasp. The crowd erupted into cheers and everything seemed like a blur. The crowd scooped Puck up into the air. We were the champions!

But I wasn't focused on that right now.

I glanced to a standing wooden table at the side of the field where my old Glee club teacher Mr. Schuester was stood. He didn't look any different, still his same old fluffy hair. I gave him a quick nod of the head before he jetted over to me with a microphone in one hand and a small black box in the other.

He stood in the centre of the field and bellowed through the microphone, "Can I have everyone's attention please." Puck was shouting at the players to put him down as he knew what was about to happen. All the crowd in the stands quietened down and all the Glee club were beaming at me smiles on their faces. "Our Quarterback has something to say."

He gave me a warm encouraging smile before slowly handing me the small black box and I grasped the microphone in my left hand. I inhaled deeply knowing that this was going to be one of the most memorable moments of my life, I needed to make this perfect.

"Okay, err." Was all I managed to squeeze out.

Nerves kicking in, I finally realized that I was shaking like a leaf. _Ohmygod. _I thought to myself. _Okay here it goes._

"Congrats to all the boys on tonight's victory." Once I said that the entire crowd burst into cheer again and I saw Quinn's perfect face smiling down sweetly at me. A mop headed blonde boy in a muddy football kit stood in the middle of a field.

"But there's something else I would like to say." I turned and turned my focus directly onto Quinn again. "There's a very special girl here tonight, her name's Quinn Fabray. Some of you may know her-"

"I do!" Brittany shouted shooting her hand in the air, Santana quickly nudged her in the rib.

"Anyway, I'm lucky enough to be able to call her my girlfriend." I saw a small smile curl on her lips; she still had her eyebrows knitted up in confusion though.

"We haven't always been on the high road though." I declared.

Puck chuckled, "You can say that again."

I shot him a playful glare before returning to my little speech. "There was one time when I let her slip through my fingers, that was one of the worst mistakes of my life." I said my eyes locking to Quinn's again. "Throughout the whole time we were apart I never stopped thinking about her, and I never want that to happen again."

I clenched my fingers around the box tightly making sure it was still there. I slowly lowered onto my knee and I heard gasps coming from the crowd including some high pitched squeals coming from Kurt and Rachel's direction.

"My life was miserable without you Quinn," I said being interrupted by Santana.

"Hey! I was with you back then!" She shouted playfully.

"And I never want to be apart from you ever again. I want to wake up to your face every morning, come home to your face every night. I love you Quinn Fabray."

I saw the tears welling up in her eyes, and also in Rachel's (She's so over dramatic).

I stretched out my arms to reveal the small black box. She then gasped knowing what was coming.

"Quinn Fabray will you marry me?" I took in a deep breath waiting for her answer.

Everyone knew who I was talking to by now so everyone quickly jolted their heads in her direction, anticipation in their eyes.

A few tears trickled down her face (I didn't know whether that was good or bad). She was now balling in tears and wasn't able to get any words out. Finally she managed to croak something out,

"Yes," The crowd erupted into cheers and let out a huge sigh of relief. A huge smile from ear to ear beaming on my face.

Puck then strolled over beside me placing a hand on my shoulder, "I think this is the part where you're supposed to act all heroic and climb up into the stands to practically snog her face off." I chuckled and without even turning to look at him a jetted of towards the stands.

Of course she had to be right near the top. I slowly climbed the first bleacher and saw that she was slowly making her way down to me as well. It took a few minutes but as soon as we were on the same level (opposite sides of the bench) I slowly walked towards her and she slowly walked towards me.

Once we met in the middle we just stood there gazing at her. The colour of her eyes hypnotizing me.

"Oh for crying out loud just kiss her already!" Santana shouted a few benches back.

It was almost as though we pounced on each other her arms making her way up my body slipping around my neck running her hands through my hair. I gently placed my hands on the small of her back pulling her closer, our bodies pressed together. I gently licked her bottom lip hoping for an entrance which she eagerly granted.

"Okay, we didn't come here to see a game of tonsil tennis." Puck said joining the other Glee clubbers.

I smiled into the kiss at Puck's comment and half heartedly pulled away from Quinn. Slowly, I took the ring out of the small black box. She looked at the ring and her eyes welled up with tears again, "It's beautiful." She said a few tears dripping down her face.

I smiled, welling up a little bit. _Pull yourself together Sam! Be a man!_ I slowly slipped the ring on her finger and I couldn't help the small tear trickle down my cheek.

She tilted her head upwards and a small smirk appearing on her face, "So Sam Evans does have emotions." She placed a hand on my cheek before resting her forehead against mine and looping her arms around my neck once again, "I love you."

I gave my most winning smile "I love you too future Mrs Evans."

- 7 months later -

I was stood in front of the full length mirror in some small closet room. I think I had been stood in the same position for about 20 minutes Mike, Finn, Artie, Blaine, Stevie and Puck were all sat down just looking at me.

Then Puck spoke up, "As the role of your best man I think I'm the one who's supposed to tell you to hurry up, get your ass out there and marry the girl of your dreams." His words hit me hard and I finally shook back to reality. He was right.

I slowly made my way out into the main hall of the church and greeted everyone. I saw my Mom, Dad, and Stacey sat on the front bench with Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury sitting beside them. I saw Stacey beaming at me.

I walked over to her and picked her up. "What's the matter Stace?"

She turned to me and smiled, "Are you going to marry Quinn today?"

He turned to look at her, "Yes Stace, Me and Quinn are going to get married today." Realization hit me and I realized that today Quinn was going to be my wife. I was going to be Quinn Fabray's husband. She was going to be renamed Quinn Evans. _Man that sounds good._

I was brought out of my daze when some slow music started to play. Puck tapped me on the shoulder and I walked to stand beside him at the front of the alter.

The first to walk down was Mike and Tina arm in arm. They were followed by Mercedes and Blaine. The third was Artie who rolled down with Stevie on his knee and Santana and Brittany walking directly behind them. Then Kurt and Finn walked down and Kurt winked at me.

As soon as the wedding march began to play I turned my back and faced the alter. Quinn didn't want me to look at her until we were both at the alter. I heard the doors swing open and she slowly made her way down the Isle accompanied by her mom and Rachel stood behind holding her dress. Puck nudged me in the back, "She looks smokin' dude." I chuckled slightly.

The music stopped and I felt her presence beside me. Rachel and Quinn's mom walked and stood beside the other bridesmaids. I slowly turned my face to see her beauty glistening under her veil.

"You look beautiful." They were the only words I could think of.

She smiled back at me, her eyes already glistening with tears.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." She said adjusting my tie. Everyone gathered round chuckled slightly.

The priest said a few words, but I wasn't really listening. I was just concentrated on Quinn. How could someone be so beautiful? Her eyes, her nose, her mouth. Her. She was beautiful.

"And now would you like to proceed with the vows?" The priest asked.

Quinn said she wanted to go first, so without hesitation I agreed.

"Sam Evans. Man, I used to hate you." She said smirking. "You used to be one rotten old jerk. You slept with every girl on the cheerios, you were best friends with Noah Puckerman, and you two roamed around as if you owned the school."

"Hey!" Puck protested.

"But somehow I still managed to fall in love with you. Once we fell in love I discovered the different Sam Evans. The Sam Evans who could quote the Avatar and Spiderman films. The Sam Evans who first declared his love for me in Avatar Language. The Sam Evans who comforted me when Coach Sylvester told me my thighs were getting to fat."

I heard a small chuckle coming from Sue sat directly behind Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury.

"Once I found that Sam, I knew I needed him to be mine. Yeah, sometimes you could be a dork, but you were a dork with amazing Abs."

A loud whistle came from Mercedes direction.

"You were the dork that could beat Karofsky's ass when he was dangling Artie over some stairs. You were the dork that was willing to get has ass whipped in order to save his friends. You were the dork that I fell in love with." She inhaled a deep breath. "And now I'm going to get to spend the rest of my life with you." A small tear ran down my cheek.

"Are you finished?" The priest asked.

She quickly nodded her head as a few tears trickled down her face.

"Quinn Fabray. I used to hate you too. You were the bitch that stomped on my heart to make out with lanky boy." I turned to face Finn, "No offence."

He quickly shrugged his shoulders, "None taken."

"But you were also the girl I never stopped loving. Yeah you do still sometimes have your bitchy moments-" She was about to protest when I carried on, "But I like that, I like seeing the same girl I first fell in love with. The girl that I would check to see if she has maybe raised her skirt a little higher every day, the girl that me and Puck would make bets about to see if you would allow me to walk you to the gym, the girl who when I see, I see our whole future ahead of us." I saw a few more tears trickle down her face.

"I see little blonde babies crawling around with their avatar masks on, I see our first born drive off to college leaving his empty room behind, and I see our little girl bring home her first boyfriend but Puck checking him over to see if he's suitable." She smiled slightly wiping away her tears.

Puck nodded his head, "You got that right."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Quinn Fabray. You are my first love and my only love. I promise to love you until the day I die and I will never leave your side."

I slowly grasped hold of her hand and placed it on my chest, "Do you feel that?" I knew my heart was racing, "That's because of you Quinn Fabray. You make my heart beat ten times faster whenever I see you. You stole my heart Quinn in the bathroom that day when you were cleaning me up after my slushy facial" More chuckles echoed throughout the church, "And I want you to keep it and hold it forever. You're the only girl I want to love me."

I lowered her hand from my chest and slowly slipped the ring on her finger. She looked up at me with shed tears and took my hand. She slowly slid the ring onto my finger and I felt complete.

"You may now kiss the-" He didn't even have chance to finish his sentence before I slightly pounced on her. Our lips connected in a sweet but passionate kiss. The kiss slowly progressed and soon her hands were fumbling in my hair.

I slowly pulled away and saw a smile beaming from her face. I linked her arm in mine.

At our wedding reception I was sat on a round table with Puck, Finn, Artie, Mike, Blaine and Matt. I never met the guy before today but he came as Mercedes date and he seems cool. All the girls and Kurt were sat on a table on the other side of the room.

"So dude, what does it feel like being married?" Artie piped up.

"Amazing." I said whilst locking my eyes on Quinn on the other side of the room.

"I bet your gonna get some good lovin' tonight." Puck said while downing another glass of wine.

I chuckled slightly at Puck's dirty sense of humour, although he was probably right.

"By the way Sam, will you be my best man? Rachel has already asked Quinn to be her maid of honour and I would really like it if you would be the best man." Puck asked.

"I'd love to dude." I smiled and gave him a man hug.

As I was hugging Puck I saw Kurt stand up on stage and tap his glass.

"Okay I now think it's time for the Mr and Mrs Samuel Evans to share their first dance."

I stood up slowly and walked into Quinn's direction. She was smiling sweetly as I approached her. I outstretched my arm and offered her my hand, "May I have this dance?"

She giggled slightly, "Of course you may."

As we made our way to the dance floor hand in hand I saw Kurt whispering something to the band. I recognised the first few chords that rang out throughout the hall as _The Time Of My Life _began to play.

"That's typical Kurt Hummel." I said grabbing her waist.

She let out a small giggle and snaked her arms around my neck, "Yeah, you can't help but adore him though."

"You look stunning Quinn." I said all jokes aside, "And I can't help but believe that you're mine."

She buried her head in the crook of my neck to hide her tears, "I love you so much Sam." I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Do you know those little blonde babies you were talking about before,"

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"Well how about we have one in about 8 months?" She asked smiling.

"What do you me-" Realization then hit me and I gasped. "You're Pregnant!"

She giggled up at me, "You are so slow." She then rested her forehead against mine.

"You know you can't help but adore me though," I flashed her my most winning smile.

"You know before my father left, he said I always fell for the wrong people." Sam's face filled with confusion, "But with you, I think I was spot on."

**The End. **

**Wow, I'm actually sad this story has finished. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me and reviewed any of my chapters. I really enjoy it when I receive a review and I want to thank everyone. However I will return. I'm thinking about writing a real life story about Dianna and Chord. Would you rather me carry on with The Secrets Out, or begin my real life story?**

**Review please :) **


End file.
